STALKER
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: Chanyeol marah-marah karena hubungannya dengan Noona-Noona kaya raya kini di usik oleh dua orang stalker. Tapi dia selalu tidak beruntung menangkap stalker itu. YAOI. Baekyeol or ChanBaek. CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **_**Stalker**_

**Cast : Chanyeol – Baekhyun EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

_Special to Noviyanti ZP my beloved eonnie and Baekyeol Shipper _

_**STALKER**_

JPRETTT! JPRET!

Suara blitz kamera mencegah terjadinya ciuman antara namja bersurai coklat ikal dengan yeoja dengan make up yang berlebihan.

"Siapa itu?" seru sang namja kesal sekaligus kaget.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol-ah. Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja. Sampai bertemu besok, ne?" ucap sang yeoja tenang walaupun dalam hati kekesalannya sudah memuncak.

Sang namja menahan lengan yeoja berbalut gaun biru tua di depannya cepat sebelum sang yeoja meninggalkannya. "Aniyo. Aku masih ingin bersamamu, noona!"

"Pulanglah. Masih ada malam-malam besok kan? Kau harus sekolah besok pagi. Oh ya, ini uang untuk ongkos taximu pulang. Terima kasih yaa chagi, sudah mengantar noona pergi arisan."

CUP

Chanyeol tersenyum seiring sentuhan hangat di pipinya itu. "Ne, noona. Selamat malam! Izinkan aku mengarungi mimpimu nanti malam, ne?"

Dengan anggunnya, Chanyeol membungkuk di depan yeoja itu seraya mengecup punggung tangan sang yeoja. Cukup sukses membuat yeoja itu tersenyum malu.

JPRETT! JPRET!

"YAK!" Teriak Chanyeol kesal saat moment romantis antara dirinya dan yeoja lebih tua dua belas tahun di depannya kembali di ganggu oleh kilatan kamera. Kalau saja yeoja di depannya itu tak ada, ia pasti sudah berlari mengejar _stalker_ menyebalkan itu. "Noona, selamat malam! Aku harus pergi untuk menghajar _stalker_ itu sekarang. Muah~"

Stelah menerbangkan _flykiss_ pada yeoja itu, Chanyeol berlari ke arah asal kilatan kamera yang sedari tadi menganggunya. "Ck, siapa sih _stalker_ itu? Akan ku remuk tulangnya kalau ketemu nanti."

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Sebuah langkah cepat menjauhi Chanyeol saat ia berbelok di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap. "Hey kau, tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol saat matanya menangkap siluet itu belum jauh darinya.

Chanyeol mengejar siluet itu cepat dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang. "Yak, kau! Awas kau ya kalau tertangkap."

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Chanyeol dengan orang yang di duganya adalah _stalker_ tak sopannya itu. Di lihatnya siluet itu membelok ke jalan raya besar.

Chanyeol terus mengejar siluet itu hingga sinar lampu jalan raya menerpa tubuh orang yang di kejarnya. Seorang namja ternyata, batin Chanyeol. _Stalker_ itu berhenti di tepi jalan raya, sepertinya ingin menyetop taxi yang lewat.

"Yak, kau!"

Namja itu menoleh dan terlihat panik karena Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya. "Gawat! Aku harus kabur." lirihnya.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, hingga jalan raya ini semakin lengang dan tak ada taxi yang lewat. Namja itu kembali berlari karena Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya. Mendapati buruannya kabur, Chanyeol semakin memanjangkan langkahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dan _stalker_ itu karena bisa di lihatnya langkah kaki pendek sang _stalker_ karena kaki-kakinya yang lebih pendek dari pada kaki Chanyeol.

BUGGG

'SIALLLLLLLL' batin sang _stalker_ itu kesal. Ia tersandung pot tanaman kota yang berada di tepi jalan hingga ia sukses menghantam aspal dengan mulus. Chanyeol yang berlari di belakangnya menyeringai. 'Kena kau!' batin Chanyeol girang.

"Yak kau, bangun!" Seru Chanyeol seraya menarik lengan namja itu kuat. Di lihatnya bibir itu meringis dan terus mengeluarkan gumaman kesakitan.

Namja itu memakai jaket tebal dengan topi yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Di lihatnya kameranya yang ia junjung tinggi-tinggi saat terjatuh tadi. Sepertinya ia takut kameranya kenapa-napa -_-

Chanyeol meraih topi itu lalu membukanya. Di dapatinya wajah babyface yang memejamkan matanya takut karena sudah tertangkap basah nge-stalk Chanyeol. Kulit kecoklatannya yang tertimpa sinar lampu jalanan di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kerah namja itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?" geramnya kesal. Ia marah. Tentu saja.

"A…A…A-Aku…"

"JAWAB!"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala yang menunduk di depannya itu dan mendapati wajah putih yang kini semakin pucat dan penuh dengan peluh. Mata namja itu bersinar ketakutan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?"

'Ayolah! Pikirkan cara untuk kabur Byun Baekhyun, cepat pikirkan sesuatu!' batin namja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

Namja itu hanya menggerak-gerakkan bibir gugup tanpa sepatah katapun terucap. Ia melirik ke belakang Chanyeol berkali-kali. Tak mau menatap mata Chanyeol yang berkilat marah. Ia terus melirik kembali ke belakang Chanyeol dan mendapati siluet yang di kenalinya sedang duduk di atas motor merah di tepi jalan yang cukup dekat dengan tempat ia di sergap Chanyeol.

'ITU DIA!' Batin namja babyface itu senang.

Namja itu melirik ke arah belakang Chanyeol senang lalu menatap mata Chanyeol berani. "Aku…"

"APA?!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Namja itu menarik kerah jaket Chanyeol cepat hingga kepala namja bersurai ikal itu mendekat dan…

CUPP

Chanyeol terperangah. Matanya membulat dan darahnya langsung berdesir hebat. Wajahnya memucat seiring melonggarnya cengkraman eratnya pada kerah namja di depannya. Reflek, ia memegang bibirnya yang memanas akibat sentuhan lembut tadi.

"Goodbye~" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek seraya berlari ke arah tepi jalan dan mendekati siluet temannya yang telah bersiaga untuk membawanya kabur dari tempat itu.

"Kau gila, Baekhyun-ah."

Namja itu hanya memamerkan cengirannya saat ia duduk sempurna di boncengan motor itu. "Tak ada cara lain. Ayo Luhan, kita pergi!"

**++++++EXO++++++**

06.05 AM KST

"AARRGGHHHHH!"

DUAKK!

Suara sentuhan manis antara kursi dan meja dalam salah satu ruangan kelas di Hanrim Multi Art High School menyapa Sehun yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Untungnya tak ada orang yang melihat aski brutal Chanyeol yang menendang ujung kursi hingga membentur kaki meja karena hari masih sangat pagi.

"Yak! Kau kenapa, Chanyeol-ah?" tanyanya bingung. Ia meletakkan tasnya di samping Chanyeol karena dia memang duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Dengan kening berkerut heran, di tatapnya yang Chanyeol mulai terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

"Apa kau di tinggalkan Noona kaya itu?"

"ANIYO!" Sergah Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

"Ne ne, arrasseo. Simpan urat-uratmu yang keluar itu." Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku kehilangan _stalker_ itu semalam. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk menangkapnya." Desis Chanyeol kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya frustasi.

"Kau kehilangan lagi?" Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Pabbo."

"YAK! Bagaimana aku tak melepaskannya kalau dia menciumku semalam?"

"MWO?!"

"Ne, dia menciumku sehingga peganganku melonggar karena aku shock. Dia lari dengan temannya lagi."

Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya seraya menatap Chanyeol seolah berkata –apa-kau-serius?- _Speechless_ sejenak.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan memelas. "Sehuna~ Help me! Aku tak mau kehilangan Kahi Noona. Pendapatan per bulanku bisa menurun."

Sehun bergidik ngeri. "_Stalker_mu memang berbahaya, Chanyeol-ah. Kau lihat, dalam seminggu ini kau sudah kehilangan tiga noona kaya raya-mu. Bisa-bisa kau kehilangan pacar lagi."

"Asssssshhh, bagaimana ini! Kalau aku kehilangan Kahi Noona, stok noona kaya raya-ku berkurang. Coba aku lihat daftar yeojachingu-ku dulu."

Chanyeol meraih selembar kertas di tasnya dan membacanya dan di akhiri dengan dengusan pasrah.

"Andwae. Tersisa enam, Sehuna~. Tinggal Bom Noona, Dara Noona, Taeyeon Noona, Yuri Noona, Victo Noona dan Sica Noona. Andwae~ bisa-bisa uang sakuku per bulan menurun lagi dan aku tak bisa pergi ke bar dan minum bersamamu, Sehuna!" tangis Chanyeol meratapi stock Noona 'penyetor uang sakunya' yang menipis.

Sehun menghela nafas malas. "Ya cari lagi dong, Chanyeol-ah! Aku punya banyak kenalan Noona-Noona kaya raya yang bisa kau manfaati. Sesuai keinginanmu."

Mata Chanyeol bersinar cerah. "Benarkah? Kenalkan padaku. Eh kenapa kau tak memanfaatkan mereka juga? Stok yeojachingumu berapa sih? Aku tak pernah mengechecknya akhir-akhir ini. Jangan-jangan salah satu yeojachingumu memberi pemasukan lebih yaa?" goda Chanyeol seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Sehun meringis lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan putih nan mulusnya. "Eumm berapa ya? Hanya sepuluh saja sih, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aissh, sedikit sekali, Sehuna~ bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama mencari lagi?" tawar Chanyeol sembari mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

Sehun menyeringai. Seringaian yang sangat di sukai yeoja-yeoja di sekelilingnya. "Baiklah, aku juga sedang bosan dengan beberapa yeojachinguku."

"Ah iya, bagaimana dengan pemasukan dari Noona-Noonamu? Ah yeojachingumu bukan hanya Noona-noona saja ya? Aku lupa. Bahkan anak kindergaten pun kau pacari."

"Berlebihan." Desis Sehun sarkatis. "Dan juga, aku tak sepertimu yang selalu meminta pemasukan pada Noona-noona kaya raya di luar sana. Appaku memberi uang saku lebih karena aku masuk lima besar saat kenaikan kelas kemarin."

"Tapi kau sering di traktir kan?"

"Mereka yang menawarkan diri untuk membayar biaya kencannya. Tentu saja aku terima. Lebih baik uangku ku belikan sepatu untuk pesta dansa tiga bulan ke depan."

"Ah benar juga. Aku harus mempersiapkan penampilanku untuk pesta dansa tahunan itu. Tapi aku bingung ingin memilih siapa untuk menjadi pasanganku." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menerawang langit-langit ruang kelas.

"Kau tinggal memilih."

"Hahaha tentu saja, tapi aku harus hati-hati juga. Terkadang Noona kaya rayaku itu _overprotective_ padaku. Mereka bisa mengirim mata-mata untuk mengawasiku."

"Kau kan sudah berpengalaman? Kau sudah tertangkap basah puluhan kali, Chanyeol-ah."

BRAKKK!

Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka dengan cara yang xensasional(?). Di dapatinya namja berkulit bronze yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas dengan wajah panik.

"Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol-ah!"

Namja berkulit bronze itu mendekati Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa. Menyisakan raut penasaran di wajah tampan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Waeyo, Kkamjong-ah?" tanya Chanyeol cepat.

Namja berkulit Tan itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal tak beraturan lalu berkata dengan terbata-bata. "K-Kau.. Di mading… Yeo-yeojachingu… Ne, itu…"

"Maksudmu apa sih? Bicara yang benar." Perintah Chanyeol gusar.

"Ada berita tentangmu Chanyeol-ah. Di mading. Tentang ke-playboy-anmu. Sungguh aku tak bohong." Ujar Kai dengan tanda 'V' dengan jari-jarinya.

"MWORAGOOO?!"

**++++++EXO++++++**

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT, HUH?!"

Hardikan Chanyeol menggelegar di ujung koridor tempat dimana mading yang di sebut Kai kini mencemarkan nama baiknya. Chanyeol berjalan cepat dengan mata berkilat marah. Di belakangnya Sehun dan Kai juga mengikuti layaknya bodyguard Chanyeol yang siap melempar siapapun yang mendekat pada Chanyeol.

Kerumunan yang menumpuk di depan mading itu mulai membuka jalan saat melihat sang obyek berita berdiri dengan muka merah padam. Sebagian kecil dari mereka berbisik-bisik menghina dan mengejek Chanyeol karena ketahuan belangnya. Namun, sebagian besar justru telah terbiasa dengan berita tersebut. Hampir dua pertiga siswa-siswi Hanrim Multi Art High School telah mengenal ke-playboy-an Chanyeol, tapi mereka tak menyangka yeoja dengan segala jenis dan macamnya bisa bertekuk lutut di depan Chanyeol dan lebih tak menyangka lagi, ada orang yang mempublikasikan sisi negative Chanyeol dua minggu belakangan ini. Dan lagi, Park Kahi sekarang jadi mangsa manisnya. Bagaimana bisa para siswa itu tak geger? Park Kahi adalah mantan model di majalah-majalah fashion yang berstatus janda karena suaminya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat Sukhoi G600 di Indonesia tepatnya di Gunung Salak *DZIG! Kenapa jadi artikel berita-_-*

Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arah mading yang menampilkan headline 'PARK CHANYEOL MENGGODA PARK KAHI DENGAN GAYA ALA PANGERAN DONGENG'. Tak ayal dirinya sempat menubruk bahu-bahu siswa-siswi yang masih berkerumun di dekat mading. Ia menatap artikel yang ditulis cukup besar lengkap dengan foto-foto acara kencannya dengan Kahi Noona semalam. Foto-foto itu berjajar cukup banyak kurang lebih dua puluh lembar yang berurut kronologis. Dari ia memasuki cafe hingga acara cium pipi dari Kahi Noona untuknya tepat di depan rumah Kahi. 'Untung saja tidak ketahuan kalau aku menumpang di mobil Kahi Noona.' Batin Chanyeol yang sempat-sempatnya mensyukuri keadaan itu -..-

Sehun hampir tertawa kalau saja dia tak ingat tugasnya adalah menyebarkan aura menakutkan agar nyali si pembuat artikel yang –mungkin-saja- berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu ciut seketika. Sehun tak tahu wajah _stalker_ menyebalkan yang terus menguntit Chanyeol, ia hanya tahu wajah teman yang melancarkan acara _stalking_ itu. Itupun hanya dari samping gara-gara waktu itu Sehun sempat mengejar motor merah yang sangat ia hapal –karena terlalu sering mengikuti Chanyeol- setelah Chanyeol tertangkap basah oleh Hyuna karena berselingkuh dengan Sunkyu. Sehun gagal melancarkan pengejarannya itu karena terjadi kecelakaan beruntun yang memisahkan jarak mereka. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa pernah melihat teman si _stalker_ itu berkeliaran di daerah dekat sekolahnya –atau-mungkin- si _stalker_ dan temannya itu bersekolah disini. Tapi seminggu melakukan pelacakan tentunya tak membuahkan hasil karena mereka selalu kehilangan jejak mereka berkali-kali. Entah dua orang menyebalkan itu telah lihai dalam hal _stalking_ atau karena faktor keberuntungan mereka. Yah mungkin saja dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihak dua orang penguntit itu dan dewa kesialan terpesona dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun karena mereka tampan, sehingga tak ada keberuntungan yang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Sehun apabila berhubungan dengan dua _stalker_ itu.

BREKKK BREKK BREKK

Chanyeol merobek artikel seru itu secara dramatis. Membuat keadaan di sekitarnya langsung riuh ber-huuu ria. Menganggap kalau Chanyeol benar-benar mempunyai skill playboy tingkat kakap padahal ia masih murid SMA yang masih di jaga ketat di bawah pengawasan orang tua. Apalagi Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal dari direktur utama Sundai Corporation yang bergerak di bidang software computer. Ayahnya, Park Jung Soo, tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol membawa mobil sendiri. Ia harus membawa privat driver dan satu orang bodyguard. Kehidupan yang mencukupi itupun tak membuat Chanyeol harus datang dengan kebanyakan uang di saku karena uang saku Chanyeol per bulannya sama rata dengan anak-anak seusianya. Tak ada uang saku yang banyak, tak ada mobil, dan tak ada yang namanya dunia malam, membuat Chanyeol kini memanfaatkan para Noona-Noona kesepian yang kaya raya maupun yang berstatus janda, kenapa Chanyeol lebih memilih Noona? Karena biasanya mereka tak akan dengan labilnya melakukan hal-hal memalukan apabila Chanyeol tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh. Lain halnya bila ia mengencani yeoja yang masih dalam masa pubertasnya, Chanyeol tak yakin kepalanya akan utuh sebelum ada lemparan heels berturut-turut yang mendarat dengan mulus.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan artikel yang telah terbagi tiga itu. Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya karena tak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan bahkan kemana Chanyeol akan pergi. Sadar kemana tujuannya, Sehun berlari mengejar Chanyeol lalu menahan lengan yang tegang itu.

"Jangan, Chanyeol-ah! Ruang redaksi mading dekat dengan ruang guru. Bisa-bisa kau kena hukuman kalau kau terlihat membuat keributan di sana." Jelas Sehun cepat.

Chanyeol menyentak lengannya yang tertahan. "Tak usah memerintahku. aku juga sudah tahu tapi aku tak mau harga diriku di injak-injak dua minggu belakangan ini."

"_Oh c'mon, bro!_ seharusnya kau tenang karena pasti _stalker_-mu itu kini tertawa karena kau emosi." Lerai Kai dengan menghadang Chanyeol yang ingin meneruskan jalannya.

"Oke, oke. Aku tak akan berkelahi, tapi izinkan aku bertemu redaksi mading itu untuk bertanya. Boleh?" tawar Chanyeol setelah memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Kau telah berjanji." Peringatan Sehun di terima Chanyeol dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mendorong pintu ruang redaksi mading dengan tidak santai, ia hampir saja membanting pintu tersebut kalau saja tak ada Sehun dan Kai yang menahan lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bertemu orang yang menempel berita buruk tentang diriku dua minggu belakangan ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam pada anggota redaksi mading yang berkumpul di meja yang tersedia. Sepertinya sedang ada rapat dadakan pagi ini.

"Cha-Chanyeol ssi, ka-kami bi-sa menje-las-kannya.. ku harap k-kau ma-mau mem-per-cayai-kami." Jelas Xiumin, sang ketua redaksi mading gelagapan.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan, aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa yang membuat artikel ini!" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"A-Aku ya-yang me-menem-pel."

Seorang yeoja mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan tangannya yang terulur ke atas itu terlihat sedikit bergetar.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan menatap yeoja itu tajam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah yeoja itu lalu mencengkram kuat lengannya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Ma-Maafkan a-aku, Chanyeol-ssi. A-Aku sebe-narnya yang me-menem-pel be-rita itu di-di mading se-selama dua minggu i-ini. Yah, aku."

"SIAPA?!"

"Chanyeol-ah." Sehun mengingatkan Chanyeol yang meulai tak terkendali.

"Di-Dia..eum..kemari!" yeoja itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Chanyeol membulat.

"MWO?!"

**++++++EXO++++++**

"Siapa, Chanyeol? Siapa yang telah mengerjaimu?" Sehun dan Kai langsung menyerbu Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan siapa _stalker_mu itu?

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tetap berjalan cepat dengan wajah merah padam. Sehun langsung menahan lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat. "Chanyeol-ah, kalau kau menggunakan emosi, kau akan kalah!" ujar Sehun panik.

"Tapi dia keterlaluan."

"Maka dari itu, kau harusnya memberitahu kami siapa _stalker_ itu? Siapa namanya?" tuntut Kai gemas.

"Namja pendek berkulit putih yang tergabung dalam klub menyanyi di sekolah kita. Ia satu kelas dengan Kim Kibum."

"Kau hanya di beri _clue_ oleh yeoja tadi?" tanya Kai kaget.

"Si pembuat gosip itu menyamar." Jelas Chanyeol lirih.

Kai mendesah kesal. "Ku kira kau sudah tau siapa orangnya-..-"

"Tunggu. Berarti dia anak pintar? Pantas saja kita tak menemukannya. Kita tak pernah mengintrogasi kelas-kelas jenius itu." Ucap Sehun kesal.

"Baiklah, lawanmu adalah siswa jenius. Kalau dia melawanmu dengan otak, kau harusnya melawannya dengan otot, Chanyeol-ah." Kai mulai memprovokasi namja jangkung di depannya ini.

"Otak lawan otot? Entah mengapa aku merasa yang menang adalah otak." Cibir Sehun.

"Yak! Kau memihak siapa sih?" sergah Chanyeol kesal.

"Maklum saja, dia kan lima besar di kelas kita, Chanyeol-ah." Sindir Kai.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kalian ini. Jadi selama ini tak ada gunanya aku membantumu mengejar _stalker_ itu, Chanyeol-ah?" Sehun merajuk (?) -..-

"Aniyoo, kita hanya bercanda, Sehuna. Tapi aku setuju dengan ucapan Kai. Otak harus di lawan otot begitu pula sebaliknya." Ucap Chanyeol serius.

"Oh." Sehun mengalihkan dasinya yang menjulur rapi ke bawah dengan melemparnya ke bahu kirinya. "Jadi karena kau tak punya otak, kau akan memakai otot."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tak punya otak, huh? =_="

"Tapi Chanyeol-ah, daripada kau hanya memakai otot, kenapa kau tak memakai otakmu juga?" saran Kai setelah sekian lama membisu.

"Sehun kan sudah bilang aku tak punya otak =,=" sindir Chanyeol sembari melirik Sehun yang terkekeh. "Aku tak bermaksud."

"Tapi kau berniat =,=" balas Chanyeol tambah merajuk._.

"Aiyaa~ kau harusnya juga bisa memakai otak. Kalau tidak, apa gunanya seorang Oh Sehun?" jelas Kai gregetan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berpandangan sejenak hingga akhirnya seringaian di bibir Chanyeol terbit (?) yang di ikuti helaan nafas pasrah Sehun. "Arrasseo. Aku akan membantumu -_-" balas Sehun pasrah.

**++++++EXO++++++**

"Maaf. Habisnya aku ketahuan Xiumin oppa sih, boss."

Seorang yeoja menggaruk-garuk kepalanya menyesal. Di depannya terdapat dua namja yang sedari tadi menghela nafas berat antara kesal dan pasrah.

"Kau bilang apa saja pada Chanyeol, Mrs. Jung?" tanya namja bertubuh pendek namun berkulit putih terang nan mulus itu alias Byun Baekhyun :3

Sejujurnya, namja itu sangat tidak suka dengan sikap Chanyeol. Benci sih tidak. Hanya ingin membalas sikapnya yang benar-benar gila harta. Chanyeol mengincar uang-uang dari Noona-Noona yang kaya raya entah itu berstatus _single_ atau _taken_ bahkan janda, yang jelas Chanyeol akan menggunakan segala rayuannya untuk mendapatkan incarannya. Baekhyun sangat-sangat tahu kalau Chanyeol pasti akan meminta ongkos taxi, uang bulanan, tunggakan biaya handphone, pakaian baru, gadget baru, dan setiap ngedate yang bayar adalah si Noona itu. Entah kenapa, tak ada satupun Noona yang menolak permintaannya. Gila sekali! Jangan-jangan Noona-Noona di luar sana sudah terperangkap hipnotisnya.

Baekhyun tahu benar. Keluarga Chanyeol berkecukupan. Appa dan Eommanya sibuk hingga tak pernah memerhatikan anaknya. Appanya seorang pilot penerbangan internasional, sedangkan eommanya adalah pemilik butik terkenal di Myeongdong dan pemilik restoran italia di Seoul. Tapi bukan karena kedua orang tuanya bergelimang harta dan Chanyeol anak tunggal, Chanyeol bisa bersenang-senang. Justru Chanyeol di ajari hidup hemat bahkan tak ada mobil dan motor untuknya sampai lulus SMA. Ia harus dikawal oleh Privat Driver-nya. Baekhyun pernah melihat Chanyeol yang membentak privat drivernya untuk membawa mobil itu pergi, tapi bukannya takut pada anak majikannya, justru pria paruh baya itu balik membentak Chanyeol dan mengancam namja bersurai ikal itu untuk di adukan pada appa dan eommanya. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Kasihan sekali dia.

"Biar aku jelaskan secara kronologis." Suara Krystal memecah lamunan Baekhyun. "Xiumin oppa menanyakan padaku apakah aku menempel artikel tentang Chanyeol itu di mading? Aku mengelak tapi akhirnya ketahuan karena sisa-sisa lem di tanganku menempel pada berkas laporan yang ku serahkan padanya. Ia menginterogasiku dan akhirnya aku mengaku. Lagipula aku mempublikasikannya karena dua faktor, pertama surat ancaman darimu, _no name_ tentunya dan ketidakhadiran editor sehingga mau tak mau aku menempelnya di mading."

Yeoja itu menghela nafas panjang. "Xiumin oppa mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk membahas penyelesaian kasus ini karena nama redaksi akan tercemar. Aku bilang aku tak tahu namamu karena kau tak mau menyebutkan namamu. Aku hanya mempublikasikan artikelmu di mading dengan alasan kedua faktor itu. Aku telah menunjukkan surat ancaman yang telah ku persiapkan beberapa hari yang lalu karena aku telah menduga kedokku pasti akan terbuka suatu hari nanti."

"Hari itu adalah hari ini. " sela Luhan yang duduk di meja di depan Chanyeol. Asal kalian ketahui saja mereka kini mengadakan rapat karena satu kesalahan teknis dari salah satu agen 'ANTI CHANYEOLISM' itu. Mereka menggelar rapat tertutup itu di taman belakang rumah Baekhyun. Untung saja, Baekhyun memang selalu sendiri kecuali di satu minggu di akhir bulan karena kesibukan orang tuanya yang luar biasa padat. Setidaknya tidak ada yang akan mencuri dengar isi rapat mereka, yah kecuali para maid di rumah Baekhyun yaitu tiga yeoja dan dua namja.

"Mianhae TT_TT tapi kabar baiknya mereka percaya dan tak sepenuhnya menyalahkanku karena kesalahan terletak pada empat orang. Aku, kau, editor mading dan Chanyeol tentunya. Bahahahaha aku hampir keceplosan menyebut lima orang, kalian tahu? xD"

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Krystal-ssi." Sindir Luhan.

"Dan akhirnya datanglah Chanyeol dengan kemarahannya yang memuncak. Aku ingin tertawa tapi ku tahan tentunya. Kedatangan Chanyeol sudah ku prediksikan saat kau bilang kalau Chanyeol mengamuk dan _on the way_ ke ruang redaksi mading. Jadi aku siap menyambutnya dengan segala trikku." Jelas Krystal bangga.

Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang fokus mendengarkan cerita Krystal. "Lalu aku mengaku aku yang menempel karena Xiumin oppa mendesakku. Ishh, Chanyeol itu menyebalkan sekali, kalian tahu? Dia membentakku seenaknya tepat di depan wajahku. Tambah kekerasan fisik pula. Hampir saja bogem mentahku melayang ke wajah songongnya." Ujar Krystal bersungut-sungut kesal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di ruang mading.

"Hahahaha. Lalu kau membisikkan apa pada Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Krystal mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Darimana kau tahu aku berbisik?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tak segila itu kan menyebutkan ciri-ciriku di depan semua anggota mading? Aku juga melihatmu bersama Luhan dari suatu tempat."

Krystal terkekeh pelan. "Benar juga, bisa-bisa anggota mading juga ingin mencari sang _stalker_ hebat itu. Aku berkata kalau namja itu bertubuh pendek. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun tapi aku harus mengatakan fakta sebenarnya."

"Dasar =_=" rutuk Baekhyun. Dan Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Berkulit putih dan tergabung dalam klub menyanyi di sekolah kita serta sekelas dengan Kim Kibum. Itu saja." Jelas Krystal.

"Dia tak menanyakan darimana kau tahu semua itu padahal kau hapal wajahnya saja tidak?" tanya Luhan cepat.

"Dia terlalu emosi hingga lupa menanyakan hal itu. Lagipula apabila dia bertanya begitu, aku telah siap menjawab. Ceritanya Baekhyun menemukanku dengan penyamaran tentunya. Aku hanya bisa melihat ukuran tubuhmu dan warna kulitmu. Lalu kau mengantarkan artikel mu itu dengan seragam khusus klub menyanyi sekolah. Lalu aku juga melihatmu yang memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Kim Kibum. Setidaknya resiko aku ketahuan berbohong itu hanya 10%." Tutur Krystal pasti. "Kecuali mereka tak mendatangkan Detective Conan, agen FBI dan agen CIA. Hahahahaha." Lanjut Krystal usil.

"Kenapa kau memilih nama Kim Kibum? Aku hanya iseng bertanya." Sela Luhan.

"Sama saja. Aku juga iseng menyebut nama itu." Sahut Krystal.

"Namja berkulit putih di kelas kita kan banyak, yang mengikuti klub menyanyi juga lumayan, tapi yang bertubuh pendek hanya ada tiga orang, Krystal!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal. "Dan aku termasuk daftar yang di curigai."

"Dicurigai saja kan? Apa susahnya menghilangkan jejak _stalker_mu sementara?" ucap Krystal enteng.

"Baiklah. Kita harus waspada beberapa hari ke depan. Usahakan tak ada contact antara Krystal dengan aku dan Luhan. Sampai semua aman, kita rapat lagi untuk tahap penyerangan selanjutnya. Jujur saja, aku belum puas melihatnya marah-marah dan mengamuk begitu." Intruksi Baekhyun di sambut dengan anggukan Luhan dan Krystal.

"Luhan, kau tetap ingin membantuku kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu pada Luhan yang sepertinya tak punya latar belakang masalah dalam hal anti chanyeolism ini.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Tentu saja. Ini petualangan yang seru dan mendebarkan. Aku seperti penjahat yang di kejar-kejar agen FBI. Menyenangkan!" Luhan menepuk bahu kiri Baekhyun. "Lagipula kau kan sahabatku. Dan juga tak hanya Baekhyun yang di kejar-kejar, aku juga kan? Apalagi teman Chanyeol pernah melihat tampangku saat aksi kejar-kejaran kita di sepanjang jalan daerah Apgujung."

"Benarkah?" tanya Krystal shock.

Luhan mengangguk. "Saat bertemu dengannya di kantin, dia pernah menatapku seharian penuh. Itu terjadi sehari setelah aksi kejar-kejaran itu. Sepertinya dia mencurigaiku."

"Jangan bilang tiba-tiba kau selalu meminta di jemput ke sekolah olehku karena tak ingin di curigai?" selidik Baekhyun.

Luhan tertawa puas. "Tentu saja. Dia pasti sudah mengingat motor merahku itu. Aku hanya bisa menyimpan motor merah kesayanganku itu di garasi. Aku hanya memakainya saat kita bertugas saja."

"Oh ya, Baekhyun! _Anyway_, kemana wajah cantikmu itu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya." Seringai usil muncul dari bibir Luhan.

Baekhyun mendesis. "Aku tak sudi memakai topeng kulit itu karena mengingatkanku pada kejadian gila malam itu."

"Hahahaha. Kejadian kau yang mempertaruhkan _first kiss_ mu demi kabur dari cengkraman Chanyeol? Bahahaha xD aku tak menyangka kau senekat itu." Ejek Krystal.

"YAK! -,- tak ada cara lain karena Luhan hanya diam melihatku tanpa membantuku pula." Gerutu Baekhyun. Luhan mendengus. "Lalu aku harus menyeruduknya dengan motorku begitu? Salahmu sendiri sebelumnya berhenti untuk menyetop taxi. Itu sudah sangat malam, Baekhyun. Kau tahu seberapa banyak taxi yang lewat pada malam hari di jalan itu kan?"

"Aku tak kuat berlari. Kakinya panjang sekali. Dia sekali melangkah sama saja dengan aku tiga kali melangkah."

"Berlebihan." Balas Luhan. "Ini semua kan karena kau salah arah. Kalau kau tak kehilangan jejakku saat berlari itu, kau pasti bisa langsung menaiki motorku yang terparkir cukup jauh dari situ. Aku kan harus mengambilnya dulu baru mencarimu. Itu butuh waktu, arrasseo?"

"Ah lupakan. Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa laluku yang sangat kelam -,- aku jadi menyesal sekali =_="

"Hahahaha. Aku akui topeng kulitmu itu sangat cantik. Tapi, aku rasa wajahmu lebih cantik, Baekhyun." Ujar Krystal.

"Aissh, aku namja!"

**++++++EXO++++++**

"Noona, aku sedang bingung."

Namja bermabut ikal itu bermanja-manja di pangkuan seorang yeoja yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Yeoja bergaun pink itu tengah menyapukan blush on di kedua tulang pipinya. "Bingung kenapa, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aku bingung, kenapa bidadari secantikmu berkeliaran di bumi ini? Bukankah kau harusnya tinggal di kahyangan?"

Ternyata serangan mautnya kembali dilancarkan. DOR DOR *apasih* Membuat pipi yeoja itu merona di tambah polesan blush on tebal di pipinya. Hampir saja Chanyeol tertawa melihat pipi yeoja di depannya yang hampir menyerupai err _clown?_

"Ahhh~ Chanyeol-ah! Kau bisa saja~" ucap yeoja itu malu-malu.

"Aku berbicara fakta, Noona. Kau terlalu cantik untuk tinggal di bumi." Tambah Chanyeol meyakinkan. 'Sampai-sampai bumi sangat menyesal melahirkan yeoja sepertimu di dunia. Hahaha.' Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

Drrrttt

Drrttttttrrrtt

Chanyeol meraba saku celananya yang bergetar. Panggilan masuk. Sial, jangan-jangan ini panggilan dari noona-noona kaya rayanya yang lain, rutuk Chanyeol.

"Noona, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar, ne?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan yeoja yang tengah memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick itu. "Chanyeol-ah…"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Wae? Mau ikut?"

Chanyeol menebar seringaiannya melihat yeoja yang baru dua hari menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah merona malu. "Chanyeol-ah, jangan menggodaku!" ucapnya geli.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan ekspresi yang berubah 180 derajat. 'Cih, siapa juga yang mau menggodamu?'

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kloset lalu meraih gadget hitam di tangannya. Nama OH SEHUN tertera di screen handphonenya.

"Aigoo, Oh Sehun! Kau mengagetkanku, tau?"

"_Hahaha. Mianhae! Pasti kau kira aku salah satu Noona simpananmu kan?"_

"Ck, ada apa?"

"_Aku dan Kai telah merencanakan penyerangan. Untuk urusan siapa yang menjadi stalkermu, aku dan Kai sepakat kau sendiri yang akan mencarinya. Bagaimana?"_

"MWO?!" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan berteriak. "Aku yang harus mencari tahu _stalker_ di antara ketiga namja yang kau beri tahu itu?"

"_Ne, waeyo?"_

"Pabbo! Aku tak tahu bagaimana membuktikannya."

"_Bukannya kau sudah berciuman dengannya? Kau pasti tau wajah stalker itu kan?"_

"Benar juga sih. tapi di foto yang kau kirimkan, tak ada yang ku kenali, Sehuna!"

"_MWO?!"_ Giliran namja di seberang sana yang memekik kaget. _"Tak ada yang kau kenali?"_

"Hanya Kim Kibum. Yang lainnya? Siapa itu? Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Joon Myoon? Aku tak pernah melihat wajah mereka satu kalipun. Atau mungkin aku lupa."

"_Maldo andwae. Bagaimana bisa? Jangan-jangan Krystal berbohong."_

"Bagaimana mungkin? Ah, lebih baik aku bertemu sekarang saja. Kau bersama Kai kan?"

"_Ne. Aku di rumah Kai. Bukankah kau di rumah Noona barumu? Siapa itu?"_

"Seo Ara Noona."

"_Yah, dia! Kai bilang dia tak mau Noona-Noona mu itu tahu dimana rumahnya. Kai tidak mau berurusan dengan Noona-Noonamu itu."_

"Aiyaa~ Tidak akan! Aku hanya ingin meminta uang ongkos taxi baru pergi."

"_Dasar mata duitan!"_

"Kau juga."

"_Kau lebih parah."_

TUT TUT TUT

"Sial, dasar bocah!" lirih Chanyeol kesal.

**++++++TBC++++++**

Bahahahaha :D *RLAB*

Belakangan ini faiz lagi pengen banget nyiksa para seme *DZIG!*

Abisnya ratarata epepnya tuh, uke mulu yang kesiksa -.-

Entah itu jadi orang miskin, lemah, bla bla bla!

Makanya sebagai pelopor emansipasi uke, faiz pengen seme di permainkan dulu oleh uke hahahaha xD *evilaugh*

Sekedar promosi, faiz bikin dua epep TaoRis bergenre fluffy :3 judulnya **TUXEDO** sama **YUMMY KRISSY CREAM**, trus **Beautiful Mistake (Baekyeol) chapter 2** sama **12 EXO FORCES chapter 3** udah di update!

Read and Review yaa :D *cium readers satusatu bareng Dragonnnie-nya Kris*

Gamsahamnida *Bow bareng Dragonnie*

2012/08/24

O1.02 PM

Bubble Sehun


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Stalker**

**Cast : Chanyeol – Baekhyun EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

Hyaa~ akhirnya ff ini bisa dilanjut ^^

Thanks banget yang udah mau ngeriview di chap sebelumnya :)

faiz seneng banget tapi entah gak ada semangat ngelanjutinnya._. Mungkin karena review kalian yang kebanyakan berisi "Next ya thor!" "lanjut ya!" aduh kalo reviewnya gitu banget, faiz jadi males. Faiz pengennya sih readers comment agak panjang kayak **novia permatasari 5 **kalo gitu sih faiz senang XD

alasan lain yaa faiz lagi sibuk kerja trus sekarang emang mau hiatus karena ulangan jadi ya gitu gak ada waktu T_T mianhae~~

Yasud, faiz mau balesin ripiu ceman-ceman semua :*

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : Aduh usname mu panjang amat hahaha xD makasi udah mau paporitin u.u duh aku terharu. Maaf yaa lama banget lanjutnya. Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**creepyJIRA : ini udah lanjut, maap banget lanjutannya lama T_T sibuk sih hahaha #sok Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**wufan-gun : annyeong~~ iya itu faiz salah besar. Yg bener itu appa yeol itu direktur utama Sundai Corp. yang pilot itu latar belakang yeol di ff faiz yang lain T_T mian yaa #deepbow gomawo udah mau ngasitau~~ ^^**

**Guest : iya ini udah di lanjut~**

**Fishy Panda : hahaha mungkin emang kamu terbiasa manggil sehunnie^^ abisnya sehun emang suka dipanggil sehuna sih sama member2 yang lain. Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Blacknancho21 : hahahaha yeol sama hun kan emang somplak kalo udah ketemu XD Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Jung Jisun :iya eh, aku kadang pengen uke yang 'megang kendali'. Masa seme mulu. Enak aja #digamparparasemesedunia. Yeol emang cocok banget sih jadi peleiboi :p hahahaha maap gak bisa apdet kilat and Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw :Hahahaha makasih^^ padahal faiz gak ada niatan ngelawak loh._. Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Jaylyn Rui :Ayoo perjuangkan emansipasi uke '-')9 maap lama lanjutannya T_T Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Babylulu24 : iyaa si baek pake topeng kulit jadi mukanya gak bakal dikenalin yeol. Jadi gak ketangkep deh baeknya HAHAHAHA #evilaugh ayoo, aku semangat banget nyiksa seme XD Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Sari2min : kamu liat seme menderita? Kamu juga liat uke berjaya kan? Hahahaha. Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Bebaek cinta chan chan :Bukan dibilang pendek tapi baek emang pendek XD #plakk Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Novia permatasari5 :gue juga suka gaya lo *toss* XD ih makathih yaa epepku dibilang unyumunyu kayak authornya u.u #UHUKK iya sih faiz sering kesian cast yeoja jadi trouble maker, ginigini faiz kan yeoja tulen juga #UHUKK makanya faiz pengen disini si krystal bantuin baek jalanin tugas mulianya untuk menginjak-injak hidup Yeol HAHAHA #diinjekYeol. Iyaa mari kita buat uke-uke tersenyum penuh kemenangan #aseekk bahasanya. Maap updatenya lama banget T_T Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Emhactator :makasih^^yeol gak cocok dikasihani, dia lebih baik ditindas HAHAHAHA #evilaugh maap apdetnya lama Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Moon Ae :ini udah di lanjut~~**

**LeeKim : Baek emang nekat XD dia kan uke agresif kkk~ maap apdetnya lama Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Gembul : makasih ini lanjutannya ^^**

**Choi Hyun Hee : makasih ^^ maap apdetannya lama TT_TT Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Fern9671 : lanjutannya sekarang XD maap lama T_T**

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics :ini di lanjut~~**

**Stella Fa : haha makasih^^ ini udah di lanjut Gomawo reviewnya~~ ^^**

**Do Kyun Hye and Zhang Yi Myun : faiz bingung. Kalo ceritanya pendek, readers gak suka. Trus kok panjang gak suka jugaa T_T maunya gimana dong?**

Special thanks to **Noviyanti**, my beloved eonnie and **Selviana**, my lovely eonnie juga buat **Baekyeol shipper** yang masih setia ngeship **Baekyeol** walaupun **Baekyeol lagi krisis moment** u.u Fighting!

Eh ada yang tau fancam **BAEKYEOL DI HONGKON AIRPORT** gak? Ituloh yang chanyeol ngerangkul baekhyun sambil megang tangan baekhyun u.u aw aw aw yang tau, bagi link dong terus **mention** aku di ** Bubblesehun** XD

**CHAPTER 2**

**Keesokan harinya...**

Chanyeol menendang pintu kelas yang dikatakan Krystal merupakan kelas tersangka pencemaran nama baiknya. Sontak saja semua pasang mata terlihat terkejut akan kedatangan tiba-tiba dari namja yang terkenal akan ke-playboy-annya itu. Ini masih pagi, jam masih menunjukkan angka 08.00 AM namun Chanyeol yang diikuti teman setianya yang tidak lain Sehun dan Kai serta seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Krystal kini datang dengan beringasnya ke dalam kelas. Entah tujuannya apa namun penghuni kelas telah memprediksikan ini ada hubungannya dengan insiden di mading kemarin. Seluruh guru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk persiapan pesta ulang tahun sekolah dua bulan ke depan yang bertemakan **ballroom**, jadi Chanyeol bisa masuk ke kelas manapun tanpa amukan dari para guru.

"Apa ada yang belum datang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara baritonenya. Semua kepala sontak menggeleng cepat. Chanyeol menyeringai dan memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk maju.

Kai menarik dua lembar photo dari saku seragamnya dan melemparkannya ke depan kelas. "Adakah disini yang bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Joon Myun?" tanya Kai.

Sontak, beberapa pasang mata kini terbagi ke dua tujuan. Ke arah namja manis dengan wajah damainya di barisan kedua dari depan dan ke arah namja imut di sudut belakang kelas.

"Kalian berdua maju ke depan!" titah Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya pelan lalu melirik Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Oke. Dia cukup terkejut karena penyelidikan Chanyeol ternyata lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan kemarin saat rapat bersama Luhan dan Krystal. Luhan berdehem kecil dan menatap tenang ke depan kelas dimana tatapannya tertuju pada Krystal yang menampilkan seringai kecilnya pada Luhan, yang cukup dibalas dengan Luhan yang mengangkat alisnya sekejap.

"Tenanglah! Mereka hanya menggertak. Pasang wajah andalanmu, Baekkie!" bisik Luhan saat Baekhyun melewati dirinya dan melangkah ke depan kelas.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan memasang wajah kebingungan dan wajah polos yang hampir saja membuat Krystal ingin tertawa keras-keras. Yah, itu wajah andalan Baekhyun saat ia berada dalam keadaan terjepit. Ia tiba di hadapan Chanyeol yang di ikuti teman sekelasnya sekaligus ketua kelas Kim Joon Myun yang akrab dipanggil Suho.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" Suho memulai pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Krystal keras ke hadapan Suho dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Krystal kencang-kencang, berusaha membuat nyali yeoja itu ciut. "Tunjukkan padaku siapa yang memberi artikel itu ke mading?"

Krystal mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap –purapura- takut seraya memperhatikan Suho dan Baekhyun dari puncak kepala hingga kaki mereka. "Aku.. Aku tak tahu." ucap Krystal sangat pelan.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TAK TAHU?" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya tepat di telinga Krsytal. Suasana terasa lebih mencekam hingga tak satupun siswa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu, Chanyeol-ssi!"

"BOHONG!"

"Sungguh."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal lalu mendorong tubuh Krystal ke samping untuk memberikan jalan pada dirinya sendiri agar bisa berhadapan langsung pada dua namja yang diduga adalah stalkernya. Chanyeol menatap Suho dan Baekhyun intens.

"Cepat jawab, siapa yang menyuruh Krystal menempelkan artikel tentang ku di mading?" Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan menusuknya pada dua namja di hadapannya itu, bermaksud membuat nyali dua namja mungil itu ciut.

"A-Aku benar-benar tak tahu, Chanyeol-ssi~" ucap Suho gugup. Tangannya sampai berkeringat saking gugupnya dihadapan namja yang terkenal dengan sikap buruknya itu. Tapi sungguh, ia tah tahu menahu tentang hal itu.

"MENGAKULAH!" bentak Chanyeol keras.

"A-Aku be-benar tak tahu.." ucap Suho dengan nada bergetar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos. Namja yang ditatapnya itu hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan wajah yang Chanyeol akui cukup menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" sergah Chanyeol tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya imut. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!"

Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya imut. "Sungguh. Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu."

Sontak tawa Chanyeol meledak keras. "HAHAHAHA. Ternyata di sekolah ini masih ada yang tak tahu siapa aku. Kasihan sekali. HAHAHA." Kai dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Aku bilang aku tak mengenalmu. Bukan tak mengetahuimu." Ralat Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa beban saat mengatakannya.

Tawa Chanyeol sontak terhenti. "APA BEDANYA BODOH?!"

Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk lentiknya ke bawah bibirnya dan memasang wajah seolah berpikir keras. "Tentu saja beda. Mengenal itu berarti saling berjabat tangan, menyebutkan nama masing-masing, lalu berkata "Senang telah mengenal atau bertemu denganmu" sedangkan mengetahui itu tidak melakukan perkenalan formal seperti yang telah ku jelaskan. Hanya mengetahui sedikit saja identitasnya. Apakah nilai pelajaran sastramu rendah? Aku mau mengajarimu kalau kau mau, Chanyeol-ssi ^^"

Sontak meledaklah tawa seisi kelas apalagi saat wajah Chanyeol kini memerah padam. Malu, kesal, dan emosi kini mejadi satu di dadanya. Sehun dan Kai hanya menahan senyum mereka sekuat tenaga, andaikan ini bukan bagian dari tugas mereka, habislah Chanyeol mereka tertawai!

BRAKK

"YAK! DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" bentak Chanyeol kesal yang sukses membuat semua mulut membungkam takut. Apalagi tangan besarnya juga menggebrak meja guru di sebelahnya. "Berani kalian menertawaiku, kalian akan menyesal!" ancam Chanyeol berang.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tatapannya kembali pada Baekhyun yang masih menampakkan senyum polosnya. "Kau bersedia, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"DIAM KAU!"

"Aku hanya ingin—"

"AKU TAK BUTUH!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya polos. "Yasudah kalau Chanyeol tidak mau. Lain kali kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau berubah pikiran ^^." Ujar Baekhyun polos dengan menampilkan eye-smilenya.

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENDEKATIMU!"

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, berakting seolah pura-pura kesal atas perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap kesal namja imut yang telah mempermalukannya di depan banyak mata. **Kalau saja namja imut itu tak menyebalkan...**

Sehun menyipitkan matanya pada namja bernama Baekhyun itu. "Kau... jangan-jangan kau yang—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menuduh orang yang sama sekali tak mengenal Chanyeol?" Suara seseorang di sudut kelas menginterupsi kelanjutan kata-kata Sehun. Namja itu duduk santai di bangkunya sambil mengunyah permen karet kesukaannya.

Sehun menatap dingin namja yang diterka pasti teman dari Baekhyun itu lalu berjalan angkuh mendekati mejanya. Dilihatnya namja yang sama imutnya dengan Baekhyun itu menggembungkan pipinya dan terciptalah sebuah balon dari permen karetnya.

"Wae? Kau ingin membelanya? Mau menutupi jejaknya?"

TOSS.

Balon kecil itu meletus. "Aniyo. Apa kau tak bisa berpikir? Dia tak tahu apa-apa bahkan mengenal temanmu saja tidak. Untuk apa Baekkie repot-repot mengurus teman playboy-mu itu? Temanmu menari ballet di lapangan sekolahpun, Baekkie tak akan peduli." Balas namja itu santai.

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya pada namja di hadapan Sehun itu. "Yak! Kau jangan sembarangan bicara ya! Jangan mentang-mentang cantik, kau bisa berbicara sesukamu."

"Jangan bilang cantik, Luhannie akan mengamuk. Dia kan namja." Bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"AKU TAK PEDULI! KAU JUGA CANTIK!" Sergah Chanyeol dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Ishh aku namja tau!" sergah Baekhyun kesal.

Sehun menilik Luhan, namja dengan permen karet di mulutnya itu dari atas hingga bawah. Ia merasa de javu. Rasanya ia pernah bertemu namja itu sebelumnya. Wajah babyfacenya, rambut almond yang tak pernah rapi, kulit milky skin itu seperti... sehun memamerkan smirknya. "Kau namja bermotor merah itu kan?"

UHUKK

Kaget. Luhan hampir tersedak permen karetnya. Bodoh, bodoh! Batin Luhan kesal.

Ia tak berhasil menutupinya. Responnya yang cukup aneh ini, tersedak permen karet, pasti akan membuat Sehun curiga. Ia menatap tajam Sehun yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau... Kau bisa ditahan pihak yang berwenang karena telah melakukan penuduhan tanpa bukti. Apa pelajaran hukum negaramu rendah?" balas Luhan cepat.

Sehun mengusap-usap lehernya dengan smirk yg tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. "Ah kalau aku tak salah ingat, aku mendapat A di pelajaran itu."

Luhan tak mau kalah, ditampilkannya senyum meremehkan pada namja bernama Sehun. "Berarti kau menyontek."

"Kau juga melakukan penuduhan tanpa bukti padaku. Kau ada barang bukti atau saksi mata kalau aku menyontek? Berarti pelajaran hukum negaramu juga rendah atau jangan-jangan... kau yang menyontek!" balas Sehun dingin.

Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat perdebatan di ujung sana. Ia cukup puas karena tak hanya dia seorang yang dipermalukan. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang menoleh ke belakang, menatap kasihan pada teman sebangkunya yang dipermalukan Sehun.

"Sudahlah, Oh Sehun." Chanyeol angkat suara. "Kita pergi saja dari tempat ini. Kelas pintar tapi hanya bisa menyebarkan aib orang. Memalukan!"

Tiga namja itu keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan tawa berderai. Krystal hanya menatap kasihan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menahan kesal. "Mianhae~" ucap Krystal melalui isyarat bibirnya.

**++++++EXO++++++**

"Masa kau tidak tahu sih?" Tanya Chanyeol frustasi pada Krystal yang hanya bisa tertunduk. Mereka berempat kini berada di rumah Chanyeol, tepatnya di halaman belakang rumah namja tinggi itu. Seperti biasa, kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah. Chanyeol memaksa gadis itu ikut ke rumahnya dan mengintrogasinya. Ia juga jaga-jaga kalau saja yeoja itu disuruh bungkam oleh stalkernya itu.

"Sungguh aku tak tahu, Chanyeol-ssi. Namja yang memberikan artikel padaku itu melakukan penyamaran. Mana bisa aku tahu wajahnya!" elak Krsytal kesal. Ternyata Park Chanyeol lebih keras kepala dan susah di yakinkan daripada yang ia bayangkan.

Sehun dan Kai hanya duduk santai sambil menikmati jus yang di sediakan para maid Chanyeol. Sesuai perjanjian, dua namja itu hanya akan merencanakan penyerangan, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mencari siapa stalkernya itu.

"Aku tak tahu dan aku ingin pulang. Sadar tak sadar, kau sama saja telah menculikku, Park Chanyeol!" gerutu Krsytal kesal. Ayolah, dia sudah empat jam di tahan disini tanpa di beri makan sejak pulang sekolah. Ia hanya dihidangkan air putih. Chanyeol bilang ia harus menghemat kebutuhan rumah. "Alasan, bilang saja ingin memaksaku untuk mengaku. Dasar bodoh!" batin Krystal sebal.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Melaporkanku pada polisi? Silahkan! Ada telepon di dekat tangga." balas Chanyeol tak acuh yang direspon gerutuan tak jelas oleh Krystal.

"Sehuna~~ Kkamjong-ah~~ ayo pikirkan sesuatu! Aku berjanji akan membelikan kalian apa saja asal kalian mau membantuku!" melas Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau menari ballet di tengah lapangan!" ucap Krsytal ikut nimbrung(?).

"AKU TAK BERTANYA PADAMU, PEREMPUAN!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran, tak usah pamer urat-urat lehermu itu!"

"Eummm bagaimana kalau kau berdansa di pesta ulang tahun sekolah mendatang bersama stalkermu?" balas Sehun lagi.

"Haaaa!" Kai bertepuk tangan. "Ide bagus, Sehuna~"

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya kaget. "Yak! Stalkerku itu namja!"

"Justru disitu uniknya, Chanyeol-ah~~" elak Kai.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku... berdansa dengan... seorang namja?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Yasudah kalau kau tak mau."

"Argghh oke oke, tapi kalian harus mendapatkan stalker itu."

Drrttttttt Drrrrrrttt

Krystal menatap handphonenya malas dan hampir melonjak senang saat melihat satu pesan masuk dari Byun Baekhyun. Ia membaca pesan tersebut dan benar saja, pertolongan akan segera datang.

Krystal menyambar tas sekolahnya lalu bersiap-siap untuk hengkang dari rumah itu. "Aku lapar dan aku ingin pulang. Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas besok pagi dan aku tak mau dihukum lari keliling lapangan oleh Mr. Heechul. Annyeong."

"YAK! Aku tak mengizinkanmu pulang. Hey." Teriak Chanyeol.

"Siapa peduli." Balas Krystal acuh.

"YAK! KAU INI!" Chanyeol mengejar Krystal yang berlari keluar rumah di ikuti oleh Sehun dan Kai.

Krystal menoleh dan mendapati tiga namja itu berlari ke arahnya juga ikut berlari tergesa-gesa keluar rumah Chanyeol yang sangat besar. Sesampainya di ruang tamu di rumah Chanyeol, handphone Krystal berdering. Satu panggilan masuk di terimanya.

"Boss, kau dimana, huh? Aarrrrgghhh aku lapaaarrrr~"

"_**buat penampilanmu seperti ingin di serang oleh Chanyeol lalu kau dorong dia ke sofa. Man on top. Good Luck!"**_

TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT

Panggilan terputus, menyisakan Krystal yang mengerutkan keningnya dan mata melotot. "WHAT?!"

"YAK KAU! KEMBALI!"

Krystal menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tiga orang menyebalkan itu kini tak jauh darinya. Cepat dan tentunya dengan gerakan gemetar, Krystal mengacak rambutnya asal-asalan dan meraih lipstick di sakunya, memolesnya di bibir lalu dicorengkan ke sekitar luar bibirnya. Ia merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol di bahunya dan dengan cepat pula, Krystal menarik Chanyeol hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke sofa, dengan posisi Chanyeol di atas Krystal. Man on top.

"TOLOOONGGG! TOLONG AKU! CHANYEOL INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU TOLOOONGG!" Teriak Krystal yang sukses membuat Chanyeol, sehun dan kai melotot. What the hell, umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

"PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Suara itu.. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kahi, salah satu Noona penyetor uang sakunya kini berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

Cepat, Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Krsytal yang tersenyum senang. Krystal cepat-cepat berlari keluar rumah Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini memucat. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun? Ayolah, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Kai dan Sehun belum sadar benar apa yang terjadi.

PLAKK

"PARK CHANYEOL! MULAI SEKARANG, KITA TAK LAGI SEPASANG KEKASIH!"

Krystal tertawa senang, terlebih saat sebuah mobil yang familiar baginya kini berhenti dan menampakkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mengangkat jempol.

"Ayo naik, kau ingin makan siang dimana? Tanya Baekhyun santai.

**++++++EXO++++++**

"AAARRGHHH Pelan-pelan, Sehuna~ Kau tidak merasakan sakitnya sih!"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali mengobati luka di pipi Chanyeol karena telah menjadi tempat pendaratan highheel mahal dari Kahi Noona. Yah begitulah, Krystal sukses membuat Chanyeol kembali kehilangan Noona penyetor uang sakunya lagi.

"Arrgghh awas saja yeoja itu! Mencari masalah dengan seorang Park Chanyeol sama saja mencari mati. A-aww aww pelan-pelan, Sehuna! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau tak mau mengobatiku yasudah tak usah saja!" omel Chanyeol kesal.

PLETAKK

Sebuah jitakan mendarat sempurna di ubun-ubun namja bertubuh tinggi itu. "Kau ini... aku sudah berbaik hati mengobatimu. Kau seharusnya diam saja. Sudah terluka begini masih saja berlagak!" balas Sehun yang ikutan kesal.

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Hehehe mianhae~ aaah Sehuna sensitive sekali hari ini. Seperti yeoja saja~" goda Chanyeol seraya mencolek-colek dagu Sehun.

"YAK! Kau ini... jangan bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu!"

"Hey apa kalian tak menyadari satu hal?" suara Kai menghentikan kegiatan di antara dua namja tak waras itu. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa Krystal tahu kalau Kahi Noona akan datang ke rumahmu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Molla. Mungkin ia mendengar suara mobil atau ia melihat siluet Kahi Noona yang akan masuk ke rumahku."

"Pabo!" Sehun kembali menjitak kepala Chanyeol. "Kita bahkan tak mendengar suara mobil sedikitpun. Lagipula Kahi Noona akan selalu menghubungimu kan kalau dia akan berkunjung ke rumahmu."

"Benar juga." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi siapa tahu saja Kahi Noona ingin memberiku kejutan."

"Kejutan apa? –_- dia tak membawa apapun." Balas Kai malas.

"Loh? Kejutan itu tak harus berupa benda, Kkamjong-ah~" bela Chanyeol.

Kai menggeleng. "Tapi terlalu cepat untuk menyiapkan rencana seperti tadi, Chanyeol-ah. Tidak mungkin Krystal reflek melakukan hal itu. Pasti ada seseorang yang memberitahunya. Kau ingat tadi Krystal menerima pesan sebelum memaksa pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tak lihat Krystal juga menerima telepon di ruang tamu dan langsung merubah penampilannya?" tambah Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

"Krystal bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan tadi." Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Luhan? Namja yang tadi ribut denganmu di kelas penyebar aib itu?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau ingat kata-kata Krystal tadi? Dia mengajukan saran kalau aku dan Kai berhasil menangkap stalker itu, Chanyeol harus menari ballet di lapangan sekolah." Ujar Sehun serius. "Luhan juga mengatakan hal yang serupa tadi pagi." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya kesal. "Tak mungkin reflek bersamaan seperti itu kalau mereka tak saling mengenal."

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. "Astaga benar juga! Jangan-jangan Krystal juga termasuk kaki tangan Stalker menyebalkan itu. Kenapa kita tidak mencurigainya sedari kemarin? Argghhh dia sudah lolos."

"Dia masih bersekolah besok kan? Kita bisa menculiknya kembali besok." Ucap Sehun enteng.

"Benar juga. Besok kita tangkap dia lagi. Hahahahahaha. Dia kira dia bisa lolos begitu saja kekeke~"

**++++++EXO++++++**

Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Jam tengah menunjukkan angka dua dan enam, menandakan ia terbangun pada pukul setengah tiga dini hari. Ia bermimpi lagi. Ia bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang sering terulang di setiap malamnya.

"Noona~"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya. Kejadian dua tahun lalu kini kembali memutar di kepalanya. Seorang gadis cantik mengikat kedua kakinya dengan barbel dan menceburkan diri di kolam renang. Astaga~ kejadian itu tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri dan kini menimbulkan trauma baginya.

Noona itu... bukanlah kakak perempuannya. Dia anak tunggal. Noona itu adalah Noona dari sahabatnya, Kim Jongdae. Ia masih mengingat betapa terpukulnya Jongdae saat mengetahui kematian noonanya itu. Noonanya mati bunuh diri tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, dan Jongdae bahkan belum sempat memberikannya hadiah yang diinginkan Noonanya. Baekhyun paham, Jongdae sangat akrab dengan Noonanya. Dan Baekhyun tahu apa penyebab Noona sahabatnya itu bunuh diri, ia masih mengingat saat Noona sahabatnya itu mengucapkan sebuah nama sebelum menyeburkan diri di kolam renang.

Park Chanyeol.

Itulah alasan Baekhyun berniat membalaskan segala sakit hati Jongdae sahabatnya. Bukan dengan membunuh Chanyeol seperti di film-film, tapi dengan membuat namja itu merasakan bagaimana ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya. Kaena cinta bukan untuk di permainkan.

Ia sempat merutuk dirinya yang dulu phobia dengan kolam renang hingga tak bisa menyelamatkan noona sahabatnya itu. Ia sedih sekali. Walalupun Jongdae berkata bukan salah Baekhyun yang tak bisa menolong Noonanya tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa tak berguna sebagai sahabat.

"Aku akan membalaskan rasa sakit hatimu, Jieun noona~"

Tiningnngngiringngngng

Handphone Baekhyun berdering di tengah malam itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_**Boss, aku sudah sampai."**_

"Benarkah? Cepatlah tidur kalau begitu."

"_**Tentu saja. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju penginapan."**_

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

"_**Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, boss. Kau dan luhan masih semangat tanpa diriku kan?"**_

"Apa-apaan kau. Tentu saja, masih ada beberapa rencana yang telah kami buat. Yasudah aku mau tidur. kau mengganggu saja."

"_**Aissh awas kau ya. Aku masih ingin mengerjai dia juga. Ck. Kau harus banyak bercerita padaku."**_

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja. Kau rajin-rajinlah belajar di sana. Kau harus kembali dan melihat Chanyeol berubah menjadi orang stress dan gila."

"_**Yak! Kau jahat sekali."**_

"Biar saja. Sudah sana. Aku mengantuk."

"_**Oke. Bye boss. I'll miss Anti Chanyeolism so badly. Annyeong~"**_

"Ne. annyeong~"

**++++++EXO++++++**

**Keesokan harinya... 08.57 AM**

"Kau mencari kami?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sehun dan Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mengikutinya.

"Aisssssssshhhh kalian ini kemana sajaaa? Aku telah mencari kalian ke segala penjuru kelas."

"Apa-apaan kau ini -_- aku kira kau mencari kami ke segala penjuru sekolah." Ucap Kai.

"Rugi sekali tenagaku hanya untuk mencari kalian." Chanyeol mencibir. Ia mulai merangkul bahu Kai dan Sehun. "Leggo, kita culik kembali Jung Krystal '-')9"

"Krystal tak hadir ke sekolah."

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya dan perlahan menoleh ke arah Kai. "Kemana dia?"

Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya seraya menghela nafas berat. "Katanya dia ke luar negeri karena permintaan orang tuanya."

"SIAL! Bagaimana aku tahu siapa stalkerku kalau mata-matanya saja sudah tak ada?!"

**++++++EXO++++++**

BYURR

"Pergi! Noona tak mau melihatmu lagi! Pergi!"

Chanyeol berlalu dengan wajah merah padam. Segelas jus buah kini membasahinya dari atas rambutnya karena ia lagi-lagi tertangkap basah berselingkuh. Ia tak menyangka surat cintanya buat Bom Noona kini berada di tangan Sica Noona. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti darimana Sica Noona mendapatkan surat cintanya itu. Bukankah surat cintanya buat Bom Noona itu ia letakkan di buket bunga? Bukankah ia menuliskan alamat rumah Bom Noona yang benar?

"Apa jangan-jangan aku salah menuliskan alamat ya?" Chanyeol merogoh tasnya dan melihat kembali struk pembayaran bunga tersebut. Ditelitinya alamat rumah Bom Noona dan ia tak mendapati kesalahan sedikitpun.

"ARRGGHHHH BAGAIMANA BISA SALAH?!"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat seorang anak perempuan kecil berlari mendekatinya.

"Oppa oppa...Oppa bernama Park Chanyeol kan?"

Chanyeol mengubah wajah kesalnya menjadi semanis mungkin pada anak perempuan dengan pita merah di rambutnya. "Benar, ada apa manis?"

"Ini ada surat dari oppadeul yang ada disana!"

Anak perempuan itu langsung berlari menyisakan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk anak tadi dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dua namja berhelm tengah duduk diatas motor merah yang sangat dihapalnya di seberang jalan.

"SIAL!" Chanyeol membuka surat yang berada ditangannya cepat.

_**Maaf ya, aku mengantar bunga itu ke alamat yang salah.**_

_**Turut berduka cita,**_

_**XB**_

"SIALLLLLLLL! AWAS KALIAN!" Chanyeol meneriaki dua namja yang kini melesat menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul di sore hari yang cerah, berlawanan dengan suasana hati Chanyeol.

**++++++EXO++++++**

PLAKK!

Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan raut wajah tak mengerti. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa tertegun dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Wae, Taeyeonnie noona?"

Taeyeon, yeoja berambut blonde sebahu itu melemparkan dua puluh lembar photo tepat ke wajah kebingungan Chanyeol. "JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN WAJAH KONYOLMU KE HADAPANKU LAGI! DASAR PLAYBOY!"

DZIG

AAAAAAAARRGGH

Chanyeolo mengusap kakinya yang diinjak dengan sengaja oleh heels milik Taeyeon noona. Ia merintih kesakitan sedangkan Sehun dan Kai yang menatapnya kasihan dengan secangkir wine di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Yah, kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah bar mewah yang pengunjungnya hanyalah kalangan atas dengan dompet tebal. Tak peduli tiga namja itu masih berstatus pelajar, yang penting mereka membayar mahal, mereka bertiga sukses bersenang-senang di dalam sana.

"AWW KAKIKU! DASAR YEOJA! MENYEBALKAN! PABBOYA~" teriak Chanyeol kesal.

Tak lama seorang bartender menghampiri meja ketiga namja tampan itu dan meletakkan secarik kertas ke hadapan Park Chanyeol. "Maaf mengganggu. Ada pesan untuk tuan Park Chanyeol dari seseorang. Silahkan!"

Chanyeol menatap bartender tersebut dengan kening berkerut. "Terima kasih!"

Bartender itu membungkukkan badan hormat dan berlalu dari hadapan ketiganya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Chanyeol membuka kertas kecil seperti memo itu lalu membacanya.

**Apa kau puas dengan hasil jepretanku, Park Chanyeol?**

**Kau dan Victo noona sungguh serasi.**

**Turut berduka cita,**

**XB**

PRANK!

Sebotol wine kosong sukses terbanting ke lantai bar diiringi teriakan kesal Park Chanyeol.

**++++++EXO++++++**

**Sebulan kemudian...**

Stok noona kaya raya Chanyeol kini berjumlah **0**. Chanyeol kehilangan noona-noonanya itu karena ulah stalkernya yang tak didapatnya. Ia telah menyelidiki kemanapun dan kapanpun tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menangkap stalkernya itu. Atas bantuan Sehun, ia bisa mendapatkan noona-noona baru lagi tapi tetap saja, tak sampai seminggu ia kembali ditinggalkan noona-noona kesepian itu.

Tiga namja itu telah melakukan penyelidikan. Krystal memang pindah ke luar negeri sehari setelah Kahi Noona memutuskan Chanyeol, katanya Krystal tiba-tiba saja mengabulkan permintaan kedua orang tuanya yang menginginkan Krystal untuk tinggal di California bersama keluarga besarnya.

Chanyeol tentu saja kesal, karena Krystal adalah satu-satunya benang penghubung (atau mungkin alat untuk memancing musuh?) antaranya dan stalker menyebalkan itu. Ia juga mengintrogasi Baekhyun, Suho bahkan Luhan tapi tetap saja menemui jalan buntu. Mereka bertiga selalu mempunyai alibi yang kuat. Ia tak menemukan stalkernya itu dimanapun dan bagaimanapun caranya. Bahkan Sehun dan Kai hampir saja menyerah.

Sehun memang seringkali menangkap basah motor merah itu terlihat di saat Chanyeol tengah berkencan dengan korbannya. Ia juga seringkali melakukan penyerangan tapi tetap saja ada penghalang. Entah itu ban motornya terkena paku yang di tebar oleh stalkernya itu, entah stalker itu memakai jalan pintas yang tak pernah di ketahui oleh Sehun bahkan Kai dan lain sebagainya. Ia hampir menyerah.

Sehun tengah berada di dalam mobil limosine ayahnya, ia menemani kedua orang tuanya ke acara makan malam bersama beberapa direktur perusahaan yang menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Salah satu perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan ayahnya tengah merayakan kemenangan produk mereka yang mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai produk kesehatan terbaik di Korea Selatan.

Tak berapa lama, mobil Sehun kini memasuki perkarangan rumah yang cukup mewah dan luas, walaupun masih kalah luas dengan rumah Sehun. Sehun dapat melihat berbagai mobil telah berjajar, menandakan telah banyak tamu yang hadir ke acara perayaan kemenangan itu.

Sehun turun dari mobil limosinenya itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada rumah yang di dominasi warna putih dan coklat muda itu. Lumayan juga, batin Sehun. Ia juga mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah garasi rumah tersebut dan mendapati **tak** hanya dua mobil mewah terpakir di dalamnya, Sehun dapat melihat sekitar lima mobil dengan berbagai merk dan warna berjajar memamerkan kemewahan dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat sebuah motor merah yang sangat dihapalnya, bertengger dengan gagahnya di garasi rumah tersebut. Ia membulatkan matanya dan jantungnya bergemuruh. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan sedangkan jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. ia benar-benar hapal bentuk motor itu, bahkan dapat dilihatnya beberapa bercak cat-cat berwana turqoise karena sang pemilik motor tersebut pernah menghindari kejaran Sehun dan Kai dengan menerobos toko cat. Cepat-cepat ia meraih handphone di saku tuxedonya dan menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau akan berdansa dengan stalkermu di pesta dansa minggu depan!"

**++++++TBC++++++**

Back to story!

MAAF BANGET INI ALURNYA KECEPETAN, soalnya Faiz bingung mau di gimanain lagi ini yeol-nya._. Yeol udah marahmarah nih sama Faiz soalnya disiksa mulu u.u padahal emang Faiz gak sabar mau ngetik endingnya hahaha XD

Kayaknya ini bakalan sampe 4 atau 5 chap. Gak tentu juga. Endingnya udah Faiz buat, tapi kalo gak puas Faiz bisa bikin **EXTRA CHAP** u.u semua terserah pada reviewers deh *kecup reviewers satusatu*

Yaudah deh, ditunggu yaa review nyaa ^^

NO Silent Readers pleaseuuu~

Tolong semangatin Faiz yang tibatiba males ngetik dan idenya buntu.

Faiz seneng banget kalo kalian review apalagi yang ripiu panjang TT_TT ciyus cumpah enelan *mendadak alay*

Dan ohya, faiz ini FANGIRL tulen. Emang nama faiz aja yang kayak cowok. So yah, jangan panggil saya mas ._. Saya cewek yang masih cinta sehun kok u.u #DZIG


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Stalker**

**Cast : Baekyeol, Hunhan, and EXO.**

**Genre : Comedy Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

**Recommended Song : Mirotic by DB5K**

**Alasan gak update cepat : sempet lupa password semingguan gitu. Tapi pas udah inget, gak bisa kebuka akun FFN-nya author. Mianhae all.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sehun menyelipkan handphonenya di saku celananya. Hell yeah, dia merasa sangat-sangat gugup. Selama ini, ia dan Chanyeol melakukan pengejaran, penelitian, dan berbagai macam cara lainnya untuk menangkap dua orang terkutuk yang telah sangat-sangat mengganggu kehidupan masa muda Sehun dan Chanyeol yang ceria. Yah, seperti itulah perumpamaannya. Walaupun sedikit berlebihan. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senang yang berpoles smirk saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah megah di depannya, mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang telah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke dalam rumah itu.

Suasana di dalam rumah tersebut sudah cukup ramai. Banyak pria dengan tuxedo mahalnya dan wanita dengan gaun anggunnya bercengkrama di temani alunan musik dari sekelompok pemusik yang memainkan lagu-lagu lembut bertemakan orchestra mini. Sehun mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang kini mendekati seorang pria paruh baya dengan tuxedo putihnya juga wanita yang Sehun yakini adalah istrinya dengan gaun berwarna hijau emerald yang sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa tamu undangan lainnya. Yah, sehun rasa dua orang tua itu adalah sang pemilik rumah ini.

"Selamat malam, Mr. and Mrs. Xi!" seru ayah Sehun.

Dua orang paruh baya itu menoleh bersamaan dan senyum di wajah mereka semakin berkembang saat melihat direktur dan istri perusahaan yang sudah dua tahun ini bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Ah~ selamat malam dan selamat datang, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Bagaimana kabar anda?"

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Ia terjebak dalam pembicaraan membosankan para orang tua yang gila bisnis. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari siapa anak dari pemilik rumah yang tengah berbincang dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Dimana kau kucing nakal? Ayolah. Jangan mencoba bersembunyi dariku. Aku sudah menangkap ekormu dan tinggal mendorongmu dari ke dalam bak mandi." Lirih Sehun pelan dengan seringai yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ah apakah dia anak anda, Mr. Oh?"

Sehun menoleh, merasa sedang di bicarakan. Ia tersenyum hormat saat ayahnya mulai mengenalkannya dengan sang pemilik rumah. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat, seperti yang diajarkan kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil. "Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Xi. Suatu penghargaan besar bisa menghadiri pesta anda, terlebih mengenal pendiri perusahaan besar di Seoul." Ucap Sehun hormat.

Sehun menjabat tangan pria paruh baya yang menyatakan kekagumannya pada wajah tampan Sehun dan manner yang dimilikinya. Sehun juga dengan anggun, mengecup tangan Nyonya Xi dan memuji keanggunan wanita itu malam ini. "Ah kau bisa saja, Oh Sehun. Kau juga sangat tampan dan sopan."

Sehun tersenyum. Tentu saja. dia tampan dan ia sangat tahu akan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin mengenalkan putra tunggal saya kepada Mr. dan Mrs. Oh tapi anak itu telah menghilang. Mungkin ia merasa bosan karena di kelilingi orang-orang tua seperti kita." Ucap Mr. Xi dengan wajah pasrahnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Terkadang Oh Sehun, anak saya, juga merasakan hal seperti itu saat kami menggelar pesta. Dasar anak muda."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, walaupun dalam hati ia sudah ingin menguap.

"Oh Sehun, kau bisa mencari anakku kalau kau merasa bosan. Ah bukankah kalian bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama? Kau mengenal Xi Luhan, anakku?" tanya Nyonya Xi.

Sehun hampir saja ingin loncat-loncat lalu memeluk semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini kalau saja ia tak ingat urat malunya yang masih bersambung. BENAR DUGAANNYA. XI LUHAN. Namja cantik menyebalkan itu. Sehun memasang senyum sopannya dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Nyonya Xi."

**++++++EXO++++++**

Luhan sedang duduk seorang diri di ruang makan rumahnya. Ia merasa bosan se-bosan-bosannya dengan pesta yang di selenggarakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk menyendiri sambil meminum minuman dari gelas kristal yang dibawa oleh pelayan rumahnya.

Luhan merogoh saku tuxedo putihnya dan mengambil handphonenya. Ia mengetikkan sebuah nomor yang sangat di hapalnya dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"…"

"Aku sedang menyendiri di ruang makan."

"…"

"Aku merasa bosan. Oleh karena itu aku menghubungimu."

"…"

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"…"

"Tidak. Tak ada yang ku kenal di pesta bodoh ini."

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku?"

"…"

"Jahat sekali. Setidaknya kau menemaniku daripada kau hanya bermain game di rumahmu."

"…"

"Terserah kau saja. Ah. Aku memiliki sedikit rencana untuk kelanjutan permainan kita dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun."

"…"

"Aku akan memberitahumu besok."

"…"

"Ne. Jaljayo. Annyeong~"

Luhan menutup handphonenya dan menyelipkannya kembali di saku tuxedo putihnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya, berniat untuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya sebelum mendapati sosok yang sangat di kenalnya tengah berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang ia duduki.

"Oh Sehun." Lirih Luhan tak percaya.

"Selamat malam, Xi Luhan." Balas Sehun tenang, lengkap dengan smirk yang bertahan di bibirnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Aku sedang menghadiri pesta."

Luhan mengutuk pertanyaan bodoh yang tadi ia lontarkan. Tentu saja namja di depannya akan menjawab seperti itu. "Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan di ruang makan rumahku? Bukankah pesta di selenggarakan di ruang depan dan ruang tengah, bukan disini." Luhan mulai menyudutkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Eomma-mu mempersilahkanku menemuimu. Apa ada yang salah?"

Luhan mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal, menahan dirinya agar tidak mencakar wajah sok ganteng di depannya. "Tentu saja salah, kau dan aku sama sekali tak mengenal. Jadi silahkan kau angkat kaki dari sini dan kembali ke pesta." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah merah padam, gugup dan rasa takut menyelubunginya.

"Sudahlah, Xi Luhan. Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tak mengenalku sedangkan kenyataannya aku adalah target rencana-rencana licikmu dengan Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia merasakan tubuhnya membeku dan tubuhnya bergetar. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih gelas kristal di atas meja, mulai meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bersandar di dinding. "Kau mulai berbicara sembarangan, Oh Sehun. Lebih baik kau kembali ke ruang depan dan menikmati pesta."

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. Luhan jelas sekali menghindarinya. Menghindari kenyataan kalau sebenarnya dia telah gagal total mengerjai dirinya dan Chanyeol. Sehun mengikuti Luhan yang mulai menaiki tangga ke lantai atas rumahnya. "Kau masih berharap bisa lari dari kenyataan, Xi Luhan?"

"Berhenti berbicara tidak jelas, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Lebih baik kau tak berusaha melarikan diri daripada aku melakukan hal yang tak kau inginkan, Xi Luhan."

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menghentakkan tangan Sehun. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam di rumahku. Kau jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Kau tak punya bukti dan apa maksudmu melakukan hal yang tak ku inginkan? Kau mau apa, hah? Kau jangan berani menuduhku." Bentak Luhan kesal.

"Menyerahlah, Xi Luhan! Tak ada gunanya kau berbohong padaku karena semua rencanamu sudah gagal total. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan mendesis kesal. Ia masih tak mengerti bagaimana pria di depannya ini tahu kalau dia dan Baekhyun adalah stalker yang selama ini mengerjainya? Ah. Apa dia mendengar percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi? Sial.

"Butuh penjelasan? Ya. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Baekhyun tadi. Sangat jelas. Dan aku melihat motor merah kesayanganmu di garasi. Aku tak mungkin lupa dengan motor merah yang selama ini membuntuti Chanyeol. Ya. Aku mengenali motormu. Sangat mengenalinya."

Sehun mendekati tubuh Luhan yang masih bergetar, meraih lengan kecil Luhan dan menduduki tubuh itu di sofa terdekat. Sehun hampir tertawa saat merasakan tubuh itu bergetar dan kulitnya semakin memucat. Sehun menatap Luhan yang menunduk dengan tangan mengenggam erat gelas kristal di tangannya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan nyaris tergelak melihat Luhan yang menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Sehun.

Sehun berusaha kuat menahan tawanya saat ia mendekati Luhan dan LAGI-LAGI tubuh itu kembali menjauh darinya. "Ayolah cantik, berhenti bermain-main denganku."

Luhan menatap namja itu tajam. "Jangan memanggilku cantik, aku ini namja."

Sehun tergelak. "Baiklah, sweetheart."

Luhan hampir saja ingin membantingkan gelas kristal di tangannya ke kepala namja menyebalkan di depannya itu. Sehun menyudutkan Luhan yang sudah berada di sudut sofa, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, membuat degup jantung Luhan meningkat drastis. "Me-menjauhlah. Kau ini sedang di rumahku, bodoh."

"Lalu? Apa pengaruhnya?"

"Aku bisa berteriak."

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Berhenti meremehkanku, Oh Sehun. Aku bisa mengusirmu dari rumahku."

"Eum? Kau berani?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau siapa? Kau hanya tamu di rumahku."

"Aku? Anak dari pemegang saham terbesar perusahaanmu."

Luhan meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Ja-jangan sombong."

"Aku tak sombong. Kau bertanya dan aku menjawab."

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar membencimu, Oh Sehun."

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu, Xi Luhan."

Sehun mengambil alih gelas kristal yang di pegang erat Luhan dan meletakkannya di meja belakang Luhan. "Baiklah. Ku rasa main-mainnya sudah cukup." Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang tak berani berkomentar. "Sekarang, ikut denganku." Titah Sehun seraya berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Intonasi mengintimidasi itu hampir saja mengambil alih control tubuhnya yang hampir saja meraih tangan namja itu.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?"

"Ayo."

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng takut. "Aku tak mau. Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam, Oh Sehun." Bentak Luhan lagi dengan nada panik yang menjadi-jadi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Memangnya aku ingin berbuat apa padamu?" tanyanya kesal. "Ayo." Sehun bermaksud menyentuh tangan putih mulus itu namun sayang sang pemilik kembali menjauhkan tangannya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Kau tidak punya pilihan, sayang. YAK! MAU KEMANA KAU?"

Sehun melihat Luhan yang berlari menuju suatu kamar terdekat dari tempat mereka duduk tadi dan Sehun langsung mengejar sosok mungil itu. "XI LUHAN!"

BLAMM

"Sial!" Umpat Sehun saat sadar kalau namja cantik itu telah mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan sebuah seringai kembali muncul dari bibirnya. "Xi luhan~~" panggilnya dengan nada menggoda atau emm… seductive?

"Kau masih mau bermain denganku, hm?"

**++++++EXO++++++**

BLAMM

Dengan cekatan, namja cantik itu mengunci pintu dari dalam. Luhan benar-benar gugup dan tubuhnya bergetar saking ketakutannya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan mulai bersandar di pintu itu. jaga-jaga kalau saja namja gila itu mendobrak pintunya. "Ahh seharusnya eomma tak usah mengundang orkestra bodoh itu, Sehun mendobrak pun tak akan terdengar sampai ke bawah. Sial." Rutuk Luhan pelan.

"Xi Luhan~~"

SUMPAH. Mendengar suara namja itu saja, Luhan sampai menahan nafas, saking gugupnya. Gila. Dasar namja gila. Rutuk Luhan lagi. Ia terduduk di balik pintu itu saking lemahnya kedua kaki miliknya menopang tubuh mungilnya. Entahlah, Luhan rasa namja itu menyihirnya. Mendengar suaranya saja, kedua kaki Luhan sudah bergetar dan lemas.

"Kau masih mau bermain denganku, hm?"

Nafas Luhan jelas semakin tak karuan. Entahlah. Ia jadi semakin takut. "Eottohke? Eotteohke?" gumam Luhan gugup.

"Kau tak mempersilahkanku masuk, sayang?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya walaupun nafasnya terdengar pendek-pendek.

"Biarkan aku masuk dan kita bisa saling mengenal dekat, sayang~"

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Dasar gila.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain di kamarmu? Ini kamarmu kan? biarkan aku menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhmu sayang~"

Luhan merutuk kesal. "Tau darimana namja tak waras itu?"

"Aku sedikit penasaran. Aku tak pernah mendengar desahanmu, ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana kalau aku mendengarnya malam ini saat kau berada di bawahku?"

GILA. DASAR ORANG GILA. Luhan hampir saja ingin berteriak seperti itu dari balik pintu. Kata demi kata yang Sehun keluarkan sukses membuatnya semakin panik, semakin gugup, dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Blushing? Jangan harap, desis Luhan.

Lima menit berlalu…

Luhan tak mendengar suara Sehun kembali terdengar dari balik pintu. Luhan tak berani membuka pintu. Bisa saja Sehun menunggunya di depan pintu. Bisa saja Sehun hanya mengelabuinya. Luhan berdecih. "Dia kira aku sebodoh itu. Dia lupa dia sedang berhadapan dengan murid unggulan."

"…"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Penyamaranku sudah terbongkar. Ah yang benar saja. Aku dan Baekhyun jelas dalam keadaan berbahaya. Eotteohke?" gumam Luhan panik. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun. Ia lupa memberi tahu Baekhyun. Luhan ingin bangkit dari berdirinya tapi mungkin saking paniknya tadi, kaki Luhan masih saja lemas dan bergetar. Luhan terpaksa mengesot ke arah tempat tidur seperti orang cacat. Ia mencapai tempat tidurnya, menopang tubuhnya dengan pinggiran tempat tidurnya itu agar bisa bangkit dan duduk.

Luhan merogoh saku tuxedo putihnya dan mulai mengetikkan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya dengan tangan bergetar. ia menempelkan benda persegi itu di telinganya. "Ayolah Byun Baekhyun. Angkat telponnya."

TUT TUT TUT

Luhan mengerang frustasi. Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Luhan kembali men-dial nomor Baekhyun. Dan kembali tak mendapat jawaban. "GODDAMMIT BYUN FCKING BAEKHYUN. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! INI GAWAT!" erang Luhan frustasi.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun.

_**To : Baekkie**_

_**ANGKAT TELPONKU, BABO!**_

_**INI GAWAT SEKALI. KAU BISA MATI!**_

Pesan terkirim. Dan kini, Luhan menunggu balasan Baekhyun. "Shit Baekhyun! Cepat balas pesanku!" umpat Luhan kesal. Luhan merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

_**Baekkie calling…**_

"_**LUHAN! LUHAN! KAU TAK APA?!"**_

Luhan menjauhkan handphonenya sejenak. Telinganya terasa berdenging. "Pelankan suaramu, bodoh. Aku bohong kalau aku bilang tak apa. Kita dalam bahaya, baekkie."

"_**Bahaya apa? CEPAT JELASKAN PADAKU! AISH KENAPA BERISIK SEKALI SIH DISANA?"**_

"Tentu saja berisik, kau lupa dirumahku sedang ada pesta. Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik yah?" Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Sehun sudah mengetahui penyamaranku."

"_**MWO—MWOYAA?!"**_

"Aissh bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu?"

"_**BAGAIMANA BISA? KAU YANG TERLALU BODOH ATAU DIA TERLALU PINTAR SAMPAI PENYAMARANMU TERBONGKAR?"**_

"Dia datang ke pesta malam ini dan dia mendengar aku menelponmu tadi."

"_**MENGAPA KAU BISA BODOH SEKALI, LUHAN SI RUSA CINA?"**_

"YAK! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh. Itu juga salahmu karena kau tak datang menemaniku di pesta terkutuk ini."

"_**Baiklah kita berdua sama-sama bodoh—"**_

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kau saja. terima kasih."

"_**Aish terserah saja. kau sekarang dimana? Sekarang aku akan ke rumahmu."**_

"Aku sedang di kamarku. Tapi aku tak yakin namja gila itu sudah tak berkeliaran di rumahku. Aku rasa dia menungguku hingga keluar atau mungkin dia sedang menyusun rencana dengan teman idiotnya. Cepat pikirkan sesuatu dan selamatkan dirik, Baekkie~~~" Rengek Luhan dengan tangis yang dibuat-buat.

"_**Aku akan ke rumahku. Dan memikirkan rencana di jalan."**_

"Berhati-hatilah!"

"_**Arra. Oh wait, Luhan! Apakah hanya Sehun saja yang datang ke rumahmu? Dia tak bersama Chanyeol atau temannya yang berkulit tan itukan?"**_

"Tidak, dia hanya hmmffpp—"

"_**LUHAN?! APA YANG TERJADI? LUHAN!"**_

Luhan merasakan kepalanya terasa berputar, ia merasakan mulutnya di bekap dengan sapu tangan yang ia yakini telah diberi sesuatu. Kepalanya semakin pening dan ia masih bisa merasakan seseorang mencium pipinya saat semuanya terasa gelap.

**++++++EXO++++++**

Baekhyun berlari ke arah perkarangan rumah Luhan. Keadaan masih ramai dan ia bisa melihat banyak pria dan wanita di dalam yang masih bercengkrama. Baekhyun bertaruh orang tua Luhan sama sekali tak menyadari anaknya telah diculik dan dibawa entah kemana.

Baekhyun merapikan long coat. Ia sengaja memakai pakaian semi-formalnya agar ia masih terlihat sopan dan tak mencurigakan. Ia memakai long coat hitam dan jeans dan sedikit tambahan dasi kupu-kupu sebagai pemanis. IA TAK BERDANDAN SAMA SEKALI KALAU KALIAN INGIN TAHU. Ya. Dia namja sih. Tapi tetap saja ia butuh mempertampan wajahnya didepan banyak orang. Ia bahkan tak memakai eyeliner kesayangannya karena ia membutuhkan lebih dari lima belas menit untuk melakukan ritual membubuhkan eyeliner ke matanya yag kecil. Dan ia rasa ia tak mungkin membuang detik-detik berharga karena sahabat seperjuangannya kini benar-benar dalam bahaya. Luhan di tangan Sehun sama saja seperti seekor anak rusa ditangan singa jantan yang sedang kelaparan.

Baekhyun melihat orang tua Luhan yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sepasang suami istri yang ia akui terlihat familiar tapi ia lupa tahu darimana. Baekhyun mendekati orang tua Luhan, dan Mr. Xi adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kau kah itu anak tunggal Tuan Byun yang terhormat?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu Luhan?" tebak Mrs. Xi. "Tapi Luhan baru saja pergi dengan Oh Sehun. Anak dari Mr. dan Mrs. Oh yang ada di depanmu, aegya!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Otaknya bekerja cepat dan ia dapat menemukan alasan mengapa orang tua Luhan langsung mempersilahkan Oh Sehun membawa pergi Luhan tanpa curiga dan yeah, mau tak mau harus setuju kan? ia baru ingat kalau dua orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan dan Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat mencari dimana keberadaan Luhan.

**++++++EXO++++++**

Baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah Luhan. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan kedua orang tua Luhan dan Sehun, lalu memeriksa kamar Luhan dan memastikan tak ada satupun penunjuk yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tak ada Krystal. Dan itu berarti aku harus mencari Luhan sendirian."

Baekhyun bersandar di samping pintu mobilnya sembari memikirkan cara yang akan ia gencarkan. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tak tahu keadaan tempatnya, mana mungkin bisa membuat rencana." Erangnya frustasi.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan terdiam sebentar. Ia masih merangkaikan satu demi satu rencana yang ada di otaknya yang mungkin saja efekti di berbagai tempat. "Bagaimana kalau aku ke rumah Park Chanyeol? Mengancamnya dan memaksanya memberitahuku dimana Luhan diculik. Ya. Benar." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kau tak usah repot-repot mendatangi rumahku, cantik!"

"KYAA-hpmhh."

**++++++EXO++++++**

Keesokan harinya…

Luhan menggerutu kesal. Ia mondar-mandir membuka jendela, menutupnya lagi, kembali duduk di king size bed yang jelas bukan miliknya, ke arah pintu dan harus kembali menelan kenyataan pahit pintu itu tak akan terbuka mudah untuknya, lalu kembali lagi ke jendela, menatap pemandangan yang ditawarkan Lotte Hotel Jeju, salah satu hotel berbintang dengan dua belas lantai yang cukup dekat dengan Jeju Teddy Bear Museum, Kebun Raya Yeomiji dan International Convention Center. Ya dia di hotel. Ya. Dia berada di Jeju.

Ia duduk didepan meja rias dan mulai merenung. Baekhyun pasti mencarinya ke segala penjuru Seoul dan Luhan yakin pasti dia akan kelelahan, kembali pulang dan akan kembali mencarinya keesokan harinya. Luhan menghembus nafas pelan tepat saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan seorang namja yang baru saja selesai mandi, pelaku penculikannya tadi malam.

Luhan merasakan wajahnya memanas seperti gadis belia saat ia melihat Sehun hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggang dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya menggoda Luhan, seolah meminta untuk disentuh. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berjalan ke jendela besar yang tadi ditutupnya dan kembali membukanya hingga ia berjalan ke teras kecil di kamar hotel itu. dan Luhan meneguk ludahnya saat ia baru menyadari ia sedang berada di ketinggian lantai 9 dari hotel berlantai 12 ini. Luhan merasakan kakinya bergetar. Ia takut ketinggian.

Sehun selesai memakai kaos v-neck putih dan celana jeans hitam selutut dan ia melirik Luhan yang berada di balkon kamar mereka. Kamar mereka? Ya mereka satu kamar. Dengan satu alasan, Sehun tak ingin Luhan diam-diam kabur dari kamarnya kalau Luhan tidur sendiri di satu kamar.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. "Good morning, sweetheart~"

Luhan berdesis kesal dan langsung melepaskan kedua lengan yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya. "Jangan macam-macam. Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan nickname bodoh dan ketinggalan seperti itu. arrasseo? Sudah sana menjauh dariku."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia mendekati Luhan dan secepat kilat mencium pipi yang merona merah entah karena apa itu. "Galak sekali, bagaimana bisa aku betah jadi suamimu kalau kau seperti ini, sayang? Hm?"

Luhan memutar matanya malas dan membiarkan Sehun tertawa geli di balkon kamar hotel itu. Luhan terdiam dan langsung berbalik menatap Sehun. "Kau…"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau memberi kabar pada Baekhyun?"

"Memberi kabar? Pada teman tersayangmu itu?"

"Dia pasti mencariku ke segala penjuru Seoul. Dia akan sangat khawatir."

Sehun berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan yang dibalas Luhan dengan berjalan mundur. Dan.. BUG! Luhan terduduk di bibir King Size bed yang ada di kamar hotelnya itu. Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan. "Dia tak akan mencarimu." Bisik Sehun yakin.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan langsung mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. "Kau jangan sok tahu. Dia pasti akan mencariku." Sergah Luhan tak terima.

"Ya sudah kalau tak percaya. Dia tak akan mencarimu karena dia sedang di manja oleh sang pemilik yang tepat."

Luhan terperanjat. "PEMILIK? APA MAKSUDMU OH SEHUN? KAU JANGAN BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM PADA BAEKHYUN ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU DIA TAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" bentak Luhan seraya mendorong tubuh Sehun ke dinding. Membuat punggung Sehun menghantam kerasnya dinding. Sehun tertawa lirih.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. aku kan sudah bilang… dia sedang di manja oleh sang pemilik yang tepat."

Luhan merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram baju Sehun. "Ku mohon..hiks.. Jangan lakukan hal buruk pada Baekhyun.. Ku mohon. Kau bisa menghukumku. Kau bisa menyuruhku apapun yang kau mau asalkan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. aku mohon padamu, Oh Sehun." Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga terlihat berlutut di depan Oh Sehun yang membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Hiks… ku mohon… ku mohon jangan lakukan hal buruk padanya. Ku mohon~~"

**++++++TBC++++++**

**Maaf kalau update-annya lama banget. Soalnya faiz gak ada semangat sama sekali nih EXO gak comeback. Jadi bawaannya males mau lanjutin fanfic. Makasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya dan makasih yang udah mau nungguin kelanjutan fanfic ini. I love you, guys. Lemme hug you one by one T_T maaf gak bisa bales review tapi aku baca semua kok review kalian. Makasih banget ya.**


End file.
